


Body Talking: ItaSasuIta Smut Collection

by Crystallinee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of smutty one-shots. Lots of loving and lemons. SasuIta, ItaSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SasuIta: Morning Rush

_That look in your eyes says everything I'm thinking_  
_Your shadow over mine gets me up like sunrise_  
 _Baby, I want that breakfast in bed, serve me 'til noon_

Sasuke blinked for a few moments as his surroundings cleared. Damn… He wasn't exactly sure what happened last night, how much he drank or what he said, but it didn't matter.

Beside him in the bed rested the literal meaning of the word sexy. Itachi was still asleep; his long dark hair was spread around him in a mess. He breathed with open mouth, looking so innocent yet attractive. Furthermore, his bare chest reminded Sasuke of what kind of activities they had been engaged in the night before.

And now, Itachi was still unknowing of what awaited him.

Sasuke gently moved some strands of hair away from his brother's forehead before leaning down to kiss him. He absolutely adored the taste; sweet and tempting at the same time. He was already turned on; it didn't matter what time it was or what kind of responsibilities they had to take care of.

Itachi let out a slight breath, opening his eyes. "Good morning, Otouto…"

Sasuke's mouth moved down to his neck, leaving kisses all the way to his collarbone.

Itachi smiled and intertwined his fingers in his hair. "What time is it?"

The younger grunted. "Seven A.M."

Itachi tried to get up, but was pushed down again by his little brother. Sasuke straddled him, a familiar look in his dark eyes. His voice was firm. "I need you now."

"I have lectures in an hour, Sasuke –"

"It will be quick."

Itachi gave in with a low moan as Sasuke straddled him. After all, he could never deny his brother anything, unless it was directly harmful to him.

The younger put his forearms on either side of his face to support his weight as he leaned over him, pressing their lower bodies together. The elder closed his eyes, feeling the soft touch of his beloved's lips ravishing his neck and mouth. He wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him tight.

Sasuke moaned against his neck. A moment later he moved to reach for the lube in the usual drawer in the nightstand.

Itachi eagerly presented his body, feeling his own need grow stronger. He buried his body in the pillows, his backside completely exposed, as Sasuke applied the liquid to his throbbing, eager member and, after a few moments of stretching, pushed in. They both groaned at the contact, and Sasuke was not going to take it slow. He wasn't the one for slow morning sex.

"I've got fifteen minutes," Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke only grunted in reply, complying. He was so impatient it was almost driving him insane. He started rocking his body in short, fast thrusts, pushing as far in as he could go. Itachi moved back against him, arching his lean back and supporting his weight on his forearms. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of his hair from behind, enjoying the silky smoothness of it even when it wasn't brushed.

His hips repeatedly slapped against his brother's bottom, not slowing his rhythm for a moment. Every now and then he would make a couple of harder thrusts, causing Itachi to let out a beautiful, low moan.

Itachi always forgot his responsibilities during the moments they spent completely together, physically joined. Sasuke was his sunshine, giving him a morning more beautiful than any dawn ever could. He loved having Sasuke above himself, or under him – whatever the younger male felt like. They rarely had time together and he craved it so badly.

Even in stressed morning quickies, he could take the time to completely enjoy his beloved, cherishing the way Sasuke made their bodies tingle with pleasure. Itachi would let his brother do whatever he wanted to his body, without ever needing to ask first. He belonged to Sasuke, just like Sasuke belonged to him.

Itachi widened his legs to give his brother better access, closing his eyes. He supported his weight on his hands, arching and bucking his hips back onto Sasuke's flat stomach.

Sasuke put his hand around his chest to pull him closer and his thrust turned harder, faster, signaling that he was at the edge. Itachi felt himself close to coming as well, stroking his own stiff member to increase the pleasure. Sasuke's grip around him tightened and he started panting louder.

"Fuck… Itachi…"

"Otouto," he gasped. "Are you there?"

"Almost…"

Itachi was touching the edge of his peak so delicately, he could feel himself going there and coming back. He let out a series of rough pants before he shouted his release, coming all over their sheets and duvet. Sasuke grunted in response, reacting to the sudden tightening. Itachi could feel him come as well; a warm rush of fluids inside of him.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and Sasuke laid his head to rest on his chest. Itachi admired his brother's face, that was glowing strongly in the aftermath of the most mind-numbing sex. He lifted his hand to stroke some hair out of his sweaty forehead.  
  
Sasuke's hand traveled over his stomach, touching his toned chest. "You're so damn perfect."

Itachi chuckled quietly and kissed the top of his head tenderly. "It's time to get up."

His brother glanced at him. "You owe me breakfast in bed. Right now."


	2. ItaSasu: (Beg For Me)

_Disclaimer: This scene depicts full consent, but in a roleplay. Uses Itachi's sadistic pretense personality from before the truth about him was revealed.  
_

* * *

_What's is your indulgence, tell me what's your vice?_  
_Do you like it naughty, do you like it nice?_  
 _Seduction has only one rule while you're here_

Eyes half-lidded in desire, the need was felt to the very edge of his fingertips. The air was thick with lust.

He looked at the body in front of him, completely submissive, ready to obey his every command. Itachi couldn't help but feel his inner beast purr at the sight.

"Sasuke."

The other looked up at him with a unconcealed look of lust in his dark eyes. The reply was only a slight grunt, and Sasuke tried to move out of the ropes that kept him immobilized on the bed.

Itachi had never felt more in control. His little brother was always so impatient, so wild and unrestrained, passionate and impulsive like no other. He chuckled at the thought. So foolish… Itachi was going to take his time and play this out exactly as he wanted. He liked to take things slow, to plan them out step by step.

Sasuke was desperate to be touched; his dick was hard and dripping already. The gag kept him from voicing his impatience and anger and instead he used his eyes as a weapon, trying to convey his absolute craving.

Itachi moved closer to whisper in his ear, ever so slowly, teasing him beyond the limit and back: " _Beg for me_."

He could feel that Sasuke was almost driven mad with lust. The younger struggled a bit, sending his brother a furious look. The frustration and absolute arousal was radiating off of him. Itachi knew what he wanted to say. As he ever so slowly gripped his brother's rock hard member and started giving slow strokes and tugs, Sasuke groaned loudly.

With his free hand, Itachi removed the gag. Sasuke immediately hissed: "You bastard-" but Itachi roughly put his hand over his mouth.

"I won't touch you unless you beg for it. I will leave you here for the rest of the night, or you'll do as I say."

He took a step back, looking at his brother. Sasuke's eyes were shining with desire, his inner struggle was apparent. He rose on his knees, still with his arms and legs bound. He was still wearing a shirt, that concealed too much of his perfect porcelain skin. He let out a shaky breath, on the edge of despair. If he didn't get any stimulation soon he would go crazy.

"Please, Itachi."

The older smirked, Sharingan spinning. "Not enough."

Sasuke groaned. "Please, Nii-san. Take my body. I want you. Please."

Sasuke got even harder when he saw Itachi's reaction.

Itachi eyed him up and down. "That skirt needs to go. You need to get naked for me, Sasuke." Ever so slowly, he moved over and started unbuttoning the younger's shirt. He let his hands run up and down Sasuke's chest and pinching his stiff abs. Finally, he removed the shirt with a quick, ripping movement and threw it aside.

Kneeling in front of his brother on the bed, Sasuke let his head fall backwards to show his throat, marred with bite marks. His pre-cum was dripping on the bed; he wanted to rub himself against the mattress for relief but knew he would be punished if he did. He couldn't stand it any longer, he desperately needed relief. His dick was painfully hard and he could tell Itachi was aroused too, through his loose pants.

"Please," he breathed. "Please."

Itachi's weight hit him with force, pinning him down on the mattress. Itachi kissed and nibbled at his neck while rubbing their groins together. At the same time, his hands easily moved to slip himself out of his pants.

Sasuke let out a loud moan at the stimulation and Itachi drew back and straddled him. He sat on his chest, keeping his knees on either side to support his weight, and put his hard erection in front of him. Sasuke eagerly eased it into his mouth, licking and sucking at the sensitive tip.

Itachi's moans seemed to echo along the walls and his hot, smooth member throbbed. He gently pushed in a bit deeper but Sasuke had since long got rid of his gag reflex.

Sasuke proceeded with nibbling, licking and sucking, before dipping his tongue into the slit and pressing hard. It finally brought his brother over the edge. As he pulled back Sasuke felt it splatter warm and wet over his face. He licked his lips, tasted and swallowed Itachi's salty fluids.

Sasuke groaned in anticipation. "Please, Itachi," he almost growled. "Do it now."

Itachi put on his pants again and moved down to take Sasuke's bare member into his mouth. The younger's hips arched up as if he had received an electrical jolt; he was unable to think straight. He parted his legs as much as the ropes would allow and bucked his hips impatiently.

Itachi's voice was low, soft and smooth. "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

Sasuke's brain couldn't focus on the words as Itachi's hot mouth caressed his member so sweetly; his tight and warm throat made his stomach tense up. His dick touched the inside of his cheek so delicately and it drove him absolutely crazy. Itachi's skilled, sinful tongue swirled around his head and stabbed the slit a couple of times.

Sasuke was lost in a limbo of pleasure and loud moans as Itachi sucked down to the base, fondled his balls and kissed the tip gently.

The sensation suddenly seemed to withdraw. "Please," he groaned in desperation, "Ah, ah, ah, keep going! I swear Itachi, keep on going - "

His brother waited for a moment and before suddenly deep-throating him again. The sensations hit Sasuke like a punch in the stomach and he let out a loud groan, arching up as he came shooting his cum straight into his mouth. The force of the orgasmic bliss was overwhelming; it hit him so hard he lost all sense. His lower body felt numb and incredibly sensitive.

"Ahhh, fuck…" He was only able to throw his head back in absolute exhaustion. He let out several moans as he kept on coming, feeling Itachi suck on him even harder and swallow every drop.

His body relaxed and he lay spent in his own fluids, feeling Itachi lick it up from his thighs as he bucked his hips and rode out his orgasm. The elder had changed; his unmoved attitude had disappeared. His gaze was heavy with desire and the crimson hue held a dark promise of something they both loved - pleasure mixed with pain. Sasuke groaned as he felt the elder mount him against the bed, and when the ropes came undone he was too exhausted to even move.

Itachi licked his lips and smiled darkly. "Already tired, little brother?"

It turned him on more than anything else, knowing that he was completely at Itachi's mercy. The elder smirked as he positioned himself between his legs. A sudden coldness of the lube being applied at his entrance temporarily brought Sasuke to his senses again. A moment later, the sensation of Itachi's fingers up his asshole made him hard again.

Itachi stroked his own stiff member with a generous amount of lube. The pain was going to come, no doubt, through something else. Sasuke's head fell back with a gasp, lost in Tsukiyomi.

Soon, his dear little brother would be gasping and panting so loudly that the entire apartment complex would hear them.


	3. SasuIta: Hands On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written for my darling friend Krystal-Tsuki as a birthday gift. <3

_All on me, keep your hands on me_  
_Baby put your hands on me_  
_I can take it, hold nothing back_  
 _Give it to me_

His body fell back on the bed with a moan, arching his back. "Mmmm…keep on doing that."

The sweet aftermath after his first orgasm of the night - but Sasuke was far from finished. The slender, dark-haired beauty between his legs had just started his ministrations, and Sasuke was going to make sure he did it well. Spreading his legs wider and letting his head fall back completely, he moaned.

Itachi's soft, hot mouth was perfect for him, only for him. Every stroke of his tongue against his member made another sound leave Sasuke's lips. His body moved lazily on the sheets, his skin blazing hot.

He thrust slowly into his brother's mouth, groaning at the contact. Itachi stroked him from the base, teased him lightly with the tip of his tongue, devoured him completely. His tongue dipped deep into his sensitive slit, and Sasuke could not think straight.

"Ah…"

Itachi deep-throated him with ease, completely taking him in. Sasuke bucked his hips, trying to go deeper. His tip was hitting the end of his brother's scorching hot mouth and he was losing his mind. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling his groin, demanding to be taken care of.

He grunted, thrusting deeper. Itachi's saliva was coating him, embedding his member into pure bliss. His fingers entangled in Itachi's soft hair, pulling him closer. He loved the muffled sound the elder made, before proceeding to finish his task. He was completely focused on the throbbing erection in front of him. Sasuke's moans turned louder and his grip on his brother's hair tightened.

Itachi sucked hard, before licking the underside again and dipping his tongue into the slit. With a grunt Sasuke reached his heights and came spurting all over the elder's face. He relaxed on the bed again, riding out his intense orgasm. Itachi raised his hand to wipe his cheek.

Sasuke raised himself up from the bed and pulled the elder closer, before straddling him. His lips found Itachi's in a quick rhythm, pressing against him. They connected in passionate, hurried kisses. Sasuke loved the way Itachi's hands moved over every part of him, stroking his abs, moving down to his backside and ass, before gripping his waist tightly.

The elder's voice was low and raw. "I need you so much, Sasuke."

The younger boy wrapped his arms tighter around his neck and pulled him down. "Stop teasing me... Do it now!" he groaned.

"I am always yours." Itachi gave him one of his rare smiles, before switching their positions so that he was on top.  He pinned his little brother to the bed, leaving sweet butterfly kisses along his collarbone and neck. "My one and only. Sasuke."

The look in Itachi's eyes was more intense than he had seen in a long while; a look that revealed that this love-making was going to be more intense than any other they had had for a long time.

Itachi leaned down to kiss him again and Sasuke found himself stripped of the last piece of clothing. His naked body was pressed flush against the elder, and he grew harder by the minute. Itachi was straddling him as he started the preparations for himself.

Sasuke watched with half-lidded eyes, feeling it grow unbearable. His dick was hard and aching for his brother's body.

Itachi was swift and lean above him, stretching himself out. Finally, he gripped Sasuke's moist member and started easing himself onto him. The younger moaned lowly. A moment later he felt himself wrapped into the addictive, tight heat of his brother. The simple joining was perfect – Itachi intertwined their hands as he started rocking his hips in a slow, sweet rhythm.

They both groaned at the delicious friction. Sasuke bucked his hips, trying to get himself deeper into his lover. Itachi reached down to kiss him tenderly, never stopping his rhythmic movements. Sasuke reached up to pull him closer, grasping at his back.

"You feel so good," Itachi moaned into his ear. The younger groaned in return, biting into his brother's shoulder. "Get on with it."

He couldn't express what exactly Itachi was doing to him, but that certain thing drove him to the edge and back, wrapping him up in complete bliss. Itachi secured his legs on either side of his waist as he started rocking faster, riding Sasuke fast and hard. He lifted his arms to hold onto the bed frame.

Sasuke grunted, immediately missing his touch. "Keep your hands on me."

Itachi obliged with a strained smile, moving his hands to his chest and down. Sasuke looked at the place where they were joined, smirking. The feeling of spreading and taking Itachi was taking him dangerously high. His older brother was so snug and warm, clenching him and almost suffocating him within those soft velvet walls. Itachi's hands were all over his chest.

Sasuke thrust upwards to increase the speed, and reached up to connect their lips in wild, desperate kisses. He felt Itachi's moans go straight to his groin. He bit down into his neck this time, sucking harshly. The elder let out a deep grunt in return.

For a few moments Sasuke felt himself touching his climax without getting there, so high in ecstasy that he could only throw his head back. Itachi's skin burned against his own, their faces gleaming in the dull light from the bedside lamp. The elder sped up his rhythm even more, until their bodies were almost thrown against each other. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed together with their harsh breathing.

Itachi's hands tightened around his waist, as he leaned over Sasuke. The younger bit his lip to keep himself from shouting out loud.

"Look…at me…" He felt himself close to explode into his brother at the sight of Itachi's flushed face, looking at him with that certain expression in his eyes. Sasuke growled. "You're mine… I won't let anyone else have you. Ever."

Itachi moaned into his ear. "I love you." He groaned as he came. Sasuke felt a rush of warm seed against his bare stomach and face, and choked on a grunt.

Itachi clenched around him so hellishly tight it felt like he was going to suffocate. The tightness was absolutely fucking delicious and brought him more pleasure than he ever thought he could experience. The feeling made his knees go weak and he could only groan loudly as he let himself go, filling Itachi up with spurt after spurt of warm cum.

After several moments, Itachi's soft, wet lips against his own brought him back to reality, and they moaned in the aftermath. Itachi slipped off him and lay down next to him, still panting.

"I love you too. You know, that right?" Sasuke gave him a brief smile.

Itachi's hand grasped his own tightly. "I know. Just like I always love you."

Sasuke rose on his elbows and raised his eyebrows. "You don't think we're finished, do you?."

Itachi smiled. "I told you, you can have me anytime. I am absolutely yours."

The younger sat up in the bed, looking at him with sudden tenderness. Itachi was eager to receive him in his mouth whenever he could, to satisfy his needs for a quick fuck or let Sasuke take his time completely. Itachi let him do whatever he wanted – rough and animalistic, or sugary sweet. Just like Sasuke always offered his body for his brother - but the love they shared was much deeper than the physical. His very soul belonged to Itachi.

But tonight, he wanted to let their bodies do the talking.

Sasuke pressed him against the bed. "Put your hands on me again."

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots are written for enjoyment only and exist in separate universes.  
> Comments and feedback are very welcome, but please keep it constructive and not bashful.  
> Love, Crystallinee


End file.
